Two Loves
by Rina Skinney
Summary: Hayame will have to choose between Kino and Mutio.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Submarine No. 6

My Continuation of the show after episode 4.

After Hayame was beaten up badly by Verg, Kino sat by him. He popped in a cigarette and started to smoke. Hayame coughed.

"Hayame, please stop smoking," said Kino.

"Why?" he asked.

"Smoking is not good for your lungs...Can't you just suck on a lollipop or something?" she asked.

"That depends...What kind?" asked Hayame.

Kino dug in her uniform, "How about...watermelon?"

Hayame looked at it for awhile. Then he looked at his pack of cigarettes. He looked back and forth between the two for a long time. Eventually Kino couldn't take it anymore, so she just grabbed his pack of cigarettes and got rid of them.

"Hey!-" Hayame was cut off by Kino sticking the lollipop into his mouth, "Mm"

All of a sudden, Blue 6 appeared out of the water and they helped Kino carry Hayame into the submarine. Hayame had lost a lot of blood after almost being punched to death by Verg. The medical crew carried Hayame on a stretcher.

*Meanwhile, down under the ocean*

Verg was having a fit. "WHY?! You pathetic little witch! How could you fall in love with a human?! OH WHY?!"

Mutio looked around herself. All the other creatures created by Zorndyke were glaring at her. Mutio began to cry. "That's IT! It's either your family, or HIM!"

And with that, Mutio swam out of there and went to look for Hayame.

Hayame slept in a small room. After all that smoking, the cigarettes finally got to him - he was having a coughing fit. He was stuck to a beeping thing, and all these different kind of tubes. One tube in particular, was black - from all the smoke he inhaled - this particular tube was cleaning out his lungs.

The room door creeked open, and Kino popped her head through the crack, "Hey Hayame. So, how are you feeling?"

"Awful...just awful" groaned Hayame. This made Kino giggle.

"What you laughing about over there?" asked Hayame.

"Oh nothing...?" said Kino, blushing.

Hayame smirked, then slowly closed his eyes to sleep. After awhile, he felt someone kiss him slightly on the forehead - Kino.

Hayame smiled.

Hayame's room had one long window, his bed sideways up against it. He looked out the window and started to think about Mutio.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Submarine No. 6

Chapter 2

It's been a week since Hayame had been in the hospital with a broken nose. Now he sat on a long beach chair at the beach n sucked on a watermelon lollipop.

Hidden behind a big rock in the water, was Mutio, who watched him closely. She ducked under water n swam closer to shore. Before she could show herself to Hayame, Kino came up from behind him and sat down next to him.

Hayame got up, "I'm hungry. I'm gonna grill some cheese burgers. Do you want some, Kino?"

"Sure, why not," said Kino.

Hayame went to grill some cheese burgers, and Kino followed him. Mutio just floated there and watched Hayame grill. She sniffed the air n could smell the food. Then she realized that she was starving.

After a while, Hayame and Kino came back with their food and ate. Mutio looked at the food hungrily. So, she showed herself, hoping that Hayame might offer her some cheese burgers. "Ha-ya-me?" said Mutio.

Hayame and Kino both looked up to see Mutio swimming up to them. Hayame noticed Mutio looking at the food, "You want a bite?" he asked.

Mutio looked up at him and nodded. So, Hayame gave Mutio a small piece of the cheese burger - she liked it. Mutio smiled up at Hayame. "You like it...don't you? Do you want me to get you one?" asked Hayame.

Mutio nodded with a cute smile. So, Hayame got up and went to get a cheese burger for Mutio. He came back and gave her one. He showed her how to hold it and eat it, so she copied him - taking a bite whenever he did.

When she finished the cheese burger, she smiled up at Hayame and went up to him. She stared up at him and touched his face, and started to caress it.

Kino stared at the two. She looked down sadly. Hayame must have noticed, because he wiped away a tear. Kino looked up at him sadly. "What's wrong, Kino?" he asked.

She really liked Hayame, and didn't want to lose him to the likes of Mutio. So, she grabbed his face and turned it so that he faced her. She looked into his eyes, and leaned in to kiss him. Mutio looked at her, curious. She didn't know what Kino was doing, so she wanted to try it. Mutio spoke in her language, "Uh-uh."

Kino stopped, Hayame was staring at her wide eyed. Mutio moved closer to Hayame, and held his face and turned it so that he faced her. She looked into his eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss him. This, did it...Kino got mad and jumped up on Mutio. The two started to wrestle.

Hayame stared at them, confused. Then he got up to stop them from killing each other, but they just glared at him. So, he sat and watched until they stopped, but they never did. He sighed, and then got up to walk home.

Eventually the two stopped fighting. And when they did, they noticed that Hayame was nowhere in sight. The looked around. Then, Kino looked at Mutio and said, "First one to find him, or get to him, gets to keep him."

They shook hands, sealing the deal, and split up to look for Hayame.


End file.
